Long Time Cumming
by arecheya780
Summary: Sequel to "SAY MY NAME" After Draco and Hermione become lovers. Hermione becomes very distracted, especially in their shared potions class with Professor Snape. Snape and Hermione Sex Scenes. Rated Very Mature. Light Spanking and Imagination Nudity. Review if you like.


**_No one knew. Not Harry nor Ron, and she didn't want them to. Her affair had been going on for weeks now. And the secret made it all the more exciting. _**

"Pay attention Ms. Granger, don't make me tell you again," Snape hissed at his student while silently passing her table. She shrunk in her seat. Draco looked over at her and then quickly ahead while his tablemates laughed with a snort."Now students if it is not too much trouble, and you can stay your eyes towards your cauldrons. Recreate the potion on page 248: Draught of Peace".

A clanking and cluttering of glass viles and cauldrons began.

"Jeeze Hermione, you're turning into Ron," said Harry, making sure not to be heard by his leering professor.

"Oi, you've been weird lately, turn back to our old smarty pants Hermione already or we are going to start to fail out" added Ron.

But Hermione was distracted again. She had become gifted at pretending to listen while letting her imagination take her where she really wanted to go.

_Draco unbuttoned his pants and zipped them open to reveal a mound covered by dark fabric. She sat naked and patient waiting for him to let her see. He brought his pants down and told her to open her mouth. She obeyed. With one hand he reached into his briefs and pulled out his huge throbbing – _

'MS GRANGER!" The whole class was silent and staring at Hermione in shock. Professor Snape was towering over her small frame. His face was stern and the veins pulsed in his giant hands as they held his weight while he leaned over the table.

"I- I'm sorry professor"

"Would you care to tell me what could possibly be so intoxicating in that petit brain of yours? I've called on you three times!"

"Uh-" Hermione's cheeks blushed a deep red.

Harry and Ron were clutched together and silent, Draco was staring at Hermione pleadingly, while Professor Snape held the breath of the collective student presence.

"You will make up your insolence tonight at detention Ms. Granger. And do not expect to get by with half a brain. Hand in your potions and put your cauldrons away. Class dismissed".

Later that day as the Gryffindor's retreated to their towers, Hermione slid quietly off without anyone turning their heads.

She had become so used to this path, sneaking passed the statues and bounding down hallways to the dungeons below. She was careful not to be seen by any teachers. When she entered the small cave-like room it was dark and cold and it was empty. She shivered.

The next breath the door quickly opened and shut with Draco Malfoy's white hair slightly glowing in the darkened room.

Hermione pounced.

She threw her lips on his and pressed her breasts to his body. She used her arms to lift herself up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel him hard against her. She moaned.

"—Wait… mmm… - Wai – Hermi – HERMIONE! STOP!" Draco grabbed Hermione's arms and pulled her body away for a moment. Her legs still wrapped around him.

"What?"

"I cant – I think this has just gone too far".

Hermione's last breath was caught in her throat. She gulped it down.

"I'm sorry," said Draco.

Hermione stormed through the dungeons passed the statues and up the path she knew so well muttering along the way.

" Reputation… son of a …. too distracting…. Little blond motherfu-"

"Mother what?"

Hermione stopped cold. She knew that voice. She turned around and faced her tall dark professor Snape looking down at her with that consistent look of disappointment. Through all the anger she didn't realize she had arrived at her potions classroom right on time for detention.

"Nothing professor"

"Indeed Ms. Granger follow me." Snape led her into the dark empty classroom and back up the stairs to his office. It too was dark and empty and cold. She would be cleaning out his fireplace this evening until it 'shined like Slytherin's locket'. Professor Snape weighed and measured the viles of potions at his desk while she worked.

"Stay away from the back left corner there is a nest," warned Snape.

Hermione's thoughts enveloped her. Draco's voice rang though her brain and tears formed in her brown eyes. She had been dumped. Not even a day before she was happier than ever and full of new sexual tension and wonder.

"Not back there, Ms. Granger"

She felt sick and unsatisfied. A tear dropped into the soot. Her body yearned.

"Not there Ms. Granger. -HERMIONE!"

Snape's voice bellowed a warning too late. A spider like creature jumped at Hermione's neck and sunk its teeth into her. Snape drew his wand and stunned it with one flick of his wrist. The creature scurried away. A trickle of blood immediately drained from the puncture. Hermione stood up quickly and made it one step towards the door before collapsing. She breathed heavily. Her vision blurred and she couldn't use her limbs. With an effortless swoop Snape grabbed Hermione in his arms and placed her on his desk, he muttered an incantation on the puncture and the stream of blood stopped. He rifled through his cabinet and reappeared with a potion. He tilted her small head back in his big hand and let the potion pour into her mouth. She looked so fragile. His breath quickened.

"Hermione- Ms. Granger?"

Her vision became clear again. She opened and closed her hands and felt her legs move as they dangled over the desk. Snape was standing close to her still holding her head in his hand. He stared at her worried, and gentle.

"Thank you Professor"

Hermione's eyes were locked with her professor. They breathed together. Slowly. Deeply.

Her lips looked very soft. Professor Snape put his wand in his pocked and slid his thumb gently across Hermione's bottom lip. So long it had been since he wanted to touch anyone. Since he felt passion. He traced her lip with his finger. Under a deep exhale a very tiny whimper escaped the lips he was touching. This startled him. Snape threw himself backward and ran his back into a shelf behind him smashing glass all around him.

"Get out!"

Hermione jumped to her feet stepped toward her professor. She reached her hand toward his and he threw himself back again forgetting he was already stuck against the shelf. He knocked more viles down around them.

"Professor please. I'm going."

Hermione walked carefully toward the door beside the tense teacher. She opened the door and stood at the frame. Snape didn't dare look toward her.

"I really didn't mind".

And with that she left the dungeons and flew back to her tower; her heart racing with excitement. A venture even more forbidden than the one closed to her earlier that night. She would not cry herself to sleep over Draco. Instead she would think of her tall dark professor and run her hands along her body. She would think of his strength and power. How he could lift her up as if she weighed as much as a feather. She touched her nipples with one hand and rubbed her favorite spot with the other. And set a goal in her brilliant mind.

It seemed the hours dragged all day as she waited for potions. When the time finally came for her to walk to the dungeons she flew down the halls. She was quickly grabbed by the hand and pulled with a heave into the cave-like room she new too well.

"What is it Draco?"

"I – I just wanted to make sure you're okay?"

"I'm great actually- and I must be to class so-"

"Well wait, I just thought, maybe…"

"Maybe …"

"Maybe we could…"

Draco ran his hands along her stomach and towards the top of her skirt.

"Are you kidding me?"

She scoffed and threw open the door. She steadied her eyes on the classroom and hurried towards the door. She sat down at her table next to Ron and Harry. Draco came soon after and rushed so quickly passed her table he knocked her textbook over. Her hand was met with another as Hermione and Professor Snape both reached for her textbook. They both let go sending the textbook towards the floor again. Snape flicked his wrist and the book stopped mid air. It floated up and landed in front of Hermione. The professor met her eyes for a moment and then quickly looked away.

While he spoke Hermione watched him very carefully. She kept a close watch on his movement hoping to catch his gaze. He did not look her way. Not once. The class had almost concluded and Snape had yet to acknowledge her. She had to think quickly. She knocked a couple viles off her desk that came crashing to the floor interrupting Snape. He looked toward her and blushed. With a movement of his wrist the glass flew into a near by empty cauldron. He continued his lecture. The class looked at each other, confused. Hermione quietly brought out her wand from under the table and pointed it toward the student in front of her.

"Hermione" Whispered Ron "What are you doing?"

Hermione quietly muttered a spell and the students chair was lifted gracefully into the air. The student laughed. Hermione subtly let it show that she was controlling this. The Gryffindor's laughed as the student bounced up and down. This was it! Snape threw his hands on the desk infront of him. Making a large noise, which shut the laughter down and brought the student chair down with it. Once again the classroom held breathless.

"GRANGER DETENTION! 20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor's moaned and glared back at Hermione as they left the classroom. Hermione went on with her classes that day, however, with a grin on her face.

That night she walked into the classroom in the dark empty dungeon and fixed her hair with her hand. She walked up to Professor Snape's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter"

She opened the door. Sitting calmly at his desk with viles of potions in front of him, Snape waved Hermione in.

"Close the door please Ms. Granger"

"Yes professor" When she was finished she walked toward Snape's desk and stared down at him. He looked at her stoically.

"Ms. Granger would you please dust my entire office this evening. As usual no magic. Make sure to use the ladder.

"Professor I-"

"No need for any further instruction Ms. Granger. The task is simple."

Hermione nodded. She turned around and could swear she heard Professor Snape let out a long shaky breath. She grabbed the ladder and the duster and steadied the ladder against the wall nearest a tall shelf. She began to climb and once she reached the top she looked down on her tempting professor. Professor Snape was caught they locked eyes and he quickly looked down. Hermione smiled as she went back to her dusting. Slowly she rolled her skirt under itself at the waist. A few times she rolled it up making the bottom of her skirt hike up and hit way above the knee. She continued to clean.

Professor Snape was forcing his eyes down, his neck down. He breathed pointedly, to calm himself. His eyes quickly shot up toward his obedient student. He could see her long smooth legs go right up under her skirt. And from this angle could see only a cotton pink thong covering her up. He sighed. Hermione smiled and pretended to clean the same spot for almost two minutes. She started to climb down, and when she reached the ground she took off her grey Hogwarts cardigan and let it drop beside her. She now had only a white tight button up shirt, (Pre-unbuttoned low enough to see the top of her breasts) and her rolled up grey skirt.

Professor Snape watched his student climb up the ladder again and dust. His breath became heavy and he longed to touch her soft skin. But he couldn't! He shook his head and looked back at the vile in front of him. She climbed higher. Her thong was almost visible to her professor again. He leaned down a bit trying to catch another glimpse. He leaned further and knocked the vile onto his lap.

"Oh bloody – ooooow"

The potion was eating his fabric and he flew off his robes in a quick fashion. Hermione hurried down the ladder and toward Professor Snape. The potion had sunk to his shirt so he ripped that off as well.

" Are you alright Professor?"

"Yes I think that's goo-"

With Hermione standing in front of him he could now see the full reveal of her shirt. Her neckline was draping down to her beautiful chest. And Hermione was now looking at her half naked potions professor. His body was even more toned than in her fantasy. He was tall and slim but the muscle was dominant. His hips defined a triangular trail that narrowed toward the top of his pants. Again they stared at each other in silence.

Hermione took a step toward Snape.

"Professor?"

"No Hermio-Ms. Granger, please stay there".

But he did not move back this time. Hermione stepped forward again.

"Hermione, I don't think this is wise".

She stepped forward again and was now so close to him she could touch him. But she didn't. Professor Snape gave a look that both wanted and forbade her.

She stepped forward. They stood so close he needed to look directly down at her and so close yet they didn't let one part of their bodies touch. Professor Snape opened his mouth to protest but no words came out. Just a slight moan.

"I haven't … in a long time" said Snape under his breath.

" All I want is for you to touch me, right here" Hermione indicated her lips with her finger. And stood still again waiting. Snape took a deep breath and lifted his hand and touched the front strands of her hair. His other hand softly moved to the side of her face. After he felt her soft hair in his fingers, he touched the tip of her nose and the moved his thumb along her bottom lip. She let out that small whimper again, but this time he didn't want to push her away. He wanted to pull her into him. The bulge in his pants grew so large Hermione could feel it against her. She took a deep breath.

Hermione opened her wilting eyes and stared into Snape's dark deep gaze.

"Please" She said.

Snape's grip tightened and he pulled her head toward him. They sank into each other as they kissed. Snape held her head and with the other arm he lifted her up onto him. Hermione wrapped her wanting legs around her professor and moaned as he grasped her small ass in his hand.

Snape moved Hermione easily over to his desk. She wiped the viles and papers off and they crashed onto the floor. Snape sat Hermione up in front of him. Her legs dangled over the desk. His growing bulge reached the pink cotton panties under her skirt. Hermione quivered. She wanted to feel him inside her so badly. She tried to pull him close and moved her hips to rub her favorite spot, but he held her where she was.

"Are you going to be a good girl Ms. Granger?"

Hermione moved her hips quicker and pulled toward him. He wouldn't let her.

"Are you going to do what your professor says Ms. Granger?"

Hermione smiled.

"Yes Professor"

"Good Girl"

Snape moved his hips back and touched Hermione's pink panties right in the middle. She moved into his hand.

"Don't move"

Hermione stopped. Snape felt her panties up and down the middle again. Increasing his light pressure. He moved the fabric to the side and revealed his ready student. He touched her. She moved into him.

"I said don't move"

Hermione bit her lip. He touched her again. Right where the lips met in between her thighs. She moaned. He took his hand and put it behind her back to support her and used his other hand to play with the lips of her wet pussy. As he teased her more she began to move her hips into him. He stopped, picked her up. Sat down on the desk and lay her over his knee he lifted her skirt up and spanked her little ass.

It was light and she liked it.

"That's what happens when you're a bad girl Ms. Granger. Bad girls get spanked".

Hermione looked back at her professor. She gave a sinister grin, lifted her hips up and down and began to rub herself on his cock. Snape moaned.

"Oh you bad girl"

He spanked her and she twitched in pleasure. Snape watched her smile and look back at him. She bit her lip and moved her hips faster. Making her little ass bounce up and down. He spanked her harder. She let out short gasp. And then giggled. She spread her legs open at bit and rubbed. He spanked her hard and she kept rubbing. He spanked and she began to bounce again softly on his cock. Snape moaned with every spank Hermione begged for more, harder. He delivered. Hermione had become so loud Snape had to cover her mouth. As she bounced happily on his cock he pushed her ass down and rubbed his still covered cock on her open pussy. She screamed in his hand. And He pushed her tiny ass and rubbed her favorite spot. They both began to twitch and came together with her over his knee. They breathed.

Hermione got up and faced her professor. Snape's pants wet with the both of them. They chuckled.

"Detention tomorrow sir?"

Snape nodded. And Hermione skipped out of his office.

Snape couldn't wait for the end of the day. As his favourite student walked into his office after his last class. He immediately slammed the door behind her. They grabbed each other in a fit of passion and he tried to touch her all over at once. Snape took off his robe and then Hermione's sweater and began to unbutton her white top. Her breasts were pushed together with a black lacy silk bra and he put his face in them. He kissed all the way up her neck and back to her soft lips. Hermione stopped her professor. She pushed his lips away with her finger and turned around. She bent right over in front of him and lifted her skirt. She was wearing a satin black thong, and smiling at him. He grabbed her hips and rubbed himself against her. He humped her three times quickly. She giggled.

Two voices could be heard coming through the classroom. Snape and Hermione stopped dead. They quickly ran around and grabbed Hermione's things. They both ran toward the desk and shoved Hermione under. Professor Snape sat down just as a knock came at the door.

Snape fixed his hair and took a deep breath.

"Enter"

**_Snape suddenly felt Hermione unzip his pants. _**

The door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you professor"

"No – No its fine what do you need?"

Snape's eyes widen and his body twitched.

**_Hermione took Snape's cock out of his pants and had it in her tiny hand._**

"I wanted to talk to you about Granger, Professor"

Snape's eyes wilted and widened as Draco talked.

**_Hermione licked the tip of his penis and rubbed him gently up and down._**

"Do be quick"

"Yes professor, I think I'm at fault for her behavior lately. I know she has had a crush on me and I think she is acting ou- professor are you okay?"

Snape who had his eyes completely closed now jerked his head forward to look at Draco.

**_Hermione's mouth was around his dick. It was hard and long and she took more and more while playing with his balls._**

"Yes I'm o—good. I'm – Draco she is a bad girl- a naughty student- uh- She needs to be punished".

"I know professor She just-"

_**Hermione took his whole cock in her mouth and choked a little.**_

Snape slammed his hand on the desk.

"You're getting soft Draco. Now Wizard up and get out of my office before I contact your parents for wasting my time – GO!"

Draco glared at his once favorite professor and head of house and rushed out of the room slamming the door behind him. After a moment, Snape is sure he is gone. He pulled out the chair and Hermione came out smiling. His big cock hung out and he pulled his pants down and off.

"You little witch…Bend over the desk"

She did. He lifted up her skirt, took out the wand from his pocket and spanked Hermione with it. She winced.

"Did that hurt?"

"Yea"

Snape could tell she liked it. He spanked her again.

"Ow Professor"

He spanked her harder.

Hermione moaned.

He spanked her four times quick and hard.

Hermione squealed. And giggled.

Snape took his wand tip and traced it around her panties. He moved her thong to the side and stuck the wand tip inside her. He moved it around. A spark went off and Hermione twitched. Her body erupted with pleasure and she moved her hips quickly around, moaning.

"Oh Professor fuck me please"

Snape took the wand out and placed it down. He lifted her and turned her to face him.

"Oh you're such a good girl, you said please"

Hermione reeled from the spell. She moved her hips and grabbed her tits and squeezed them.

"Take off your panties"

She did very quickly.

Snape moved toward her his cock fully erect. He leaned her back onto the desk and she held herself up with her elbows. Snape took her legs and spreads them apart. He moved between them. Hermione stared up and him. She clutched her tits and moving her hips wanting.

"You want me?"

"Yes Please Professor"

"Good Girl"

Snape put his tip in her. And moved it slowly in and out. He can tell was going to take a bit to get his big fat cock all the way inside her. She was already moaning. He moved more in.

"O"

"Is that too big?"

"Yea"

Again Snape could tell she liked it a bit rough. He moved more of his cock in. She moaned again. He moved in and out slowly, and it's started to backfire. He pushed more in.

"Wait, careful"

"OHhh"

Snape stopped and pulled out a little. His cock throbbed. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her and fuck her hard. Hermione spread her legs wider and wrapped them around her fucking hot professor. She pulled him deep into her and pulled herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck. She rode him. Snape held her lower back with one hand. Her beautiful breasts bounced as her hips moved faster and faster. Snape moaned. He wanted so bad to hump back, but he would let her control, just for a bit. Snape took the clasp of her bra in one movement and at once his student's tits popped out at him.

"Oh FUCK"

Snape leaned her down on the desk again and took back control. He fucked her little pussy with the same semi quick rhythm she set up. Snape leaned in and licked her perfect nipples. He leaned on the desk and lifted himself upon it. Fucking her with a faster rhythm. Hermione moaned uncontrollably, and louder. He sucked on her round tits, grabbed them and buried his face in them while he grinded. That amazing feeling again rose inside him. He quickly pulled out. She had not come yet, so he would not.

He turned her around and cupped her breasts while she leaned her ass into him. He entered her pussy from behind and began slower. He leaned his hand forward and played with the front of her pussy. Her little wet clit.

"Oh Professor oh don't"

"Oh Why not?"

"Ill cum"

"Its okay to cum baby"

"Yea?"

"Here"

Snape held her ass and rubbed her clit. He moved in and out and penetrated her as she squirmed. She screamed. Louder and louder.

"Oh Professor, oh fuck Snape oh fuck!"

He kept rubbing, her whole body twitched.

"Can I cum?!"

"Yes, baby cum. cum on my cock. Cum on your professors cock"

She let out a long moan and came. He felt it on him. He turned her back around and fucked her from the front. He squeezed her titties and sucked on them. Fucking her hard and fast his balls bouncing against her skin. His face buried in her breast. He felt it rise up inside as he looked at his gorgeous young student letting him fuck her tiny pussy. He twitched and let out a loud moan while he came inside her. Exhaling into her, elated to be released.

They lay there a second exauhsted and free. Snape got up and sat back on the chair. Breathing heavily. Hermione was still on the desk looking at the enchanted ceiling.

As they left the office dressed and ready for a good nights sleep, Snape stopped and touched Hermione's arm.

"Hey, so what's going on with you and Draco?"

"Oh- um do you really want to know?"

Snape thought for a moment. He smiled and they both exit the classroom.

"Ms. Granger" Snape called after her "Detention tomorrow night same time"

"Yes Professor".


End file.
